Afternoon Naps
by TheVampireChickWithNoFangz
Summary: Living in a castle can sometimes be a little stressful if your Eugene Fitzherbert, so what do you do to relax? Cuddle up with your girlfriend in a vacant Library! Just a cute little oneshot, R


**I'm telling ya, I'm on a roll this week it's so nice to finally get all these oneshots outta my head! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own any part of Tangled, which includes all the characters, much too my dismay, Tangled belongs too the Disney Company... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eugene had a stressful day. He'd gotten into a fight with the Captain, which got him in trouble with the King, but was thankfully let off the hook, but left with a warning. Then he had to go to his royal lessons on how to be the Princesses suitor, which ended with Eugene getting dismissed halfway because he kept falling asleep. Then he got told off again by the Queen because of said lesson.

If he didn't know any better, he would've of thought that the monarchs were spying on him, because of the amount of times they kept popping up.

He dragged himself through the hallways of the castle, shoulders slumped and eyes drooping. Servants gave him pitying stares as they huried past the exhausted and bruised young man.

He pretended he didn't see their stares as he made his way too the only restful place he could think of at the moment.

The castle library.

The only place where he can just relax and not have to deal with annoying guards and sneaky royals.

Coming across the double doors, he let himself in; closing them straight after, hoping it would trick anyone into thinking that the library was closed. He sighed in relief and crossed over too the many chairs that were gathered around one of the huge window that overlooked the ocean and horizon.

Taking of his vest, he slouched into one of the plush long chairs, lifting his legs up onto the chair and opening a few buttons of his white shirt as he absorbed the warmth of the sun that was coming through the window.

His mind started to drift off too a certain Princess that was called Rapunzel. He smiled softly to himself as he thought of her. Her cute button nose, her perky personality, the look in her eyes when she discovered something so simple, but still so fascinating to her childlike mind.

Lost in his thoughts, he never heard the little pitter patters of the green chameleon as it spied on the tired young man.

The tiny lizard tilted his head and squeaked happily, but quietly as he realized that it was Eugene and quickly raced away, going to look for the awaiting Princess who was looking for her boyfriend.

Eugene, still oblivious to his surroundings, breathed deeply through his nose as he relaxed even more in the plush chair, letting his guard down for a few minutes, which he rarely ever done. He reasoned with himself that having a five minute nap wouldn't hurt, so he started to slowly drift off into a deep slumber, dreaming about kicking the Captain's ass, and getting away with it.

Back outside in the courtyard, Princess Rapunzel had just had a talk with her parents about Eugene's bad day. They were worried about the young man and advised the young Princess to speak with Eugene, and also generously clearing her princess lessons for the day so she could spend her time with Eugene.

That was fifteen minutes ago and she still couldn't find him. She checked his room, the stables and anywhere else that Eugene frequently visited. Still no sign of him.

She had tried the library, but it was closed so she hadn't bothered. But when Pascal led her to the same double doors, she questioned the little lizard, but he quickly scurried into the room through a crack in the door, signaling her to follow his lead.

Looking around to see if the coast was clear, she quickly opened the door, which was surprising unlocked, and shut it behind her, nearly slamming it in the process.

She cringed at the sound and froze, waiting for the footsteps of the guards on the other side of the double doors, but she heard no such noise and sighed in relief.

She turned away from the doors and her heart swelled at the sight before.

She saw her boyfriend on one of the long plush chairs, hands behind his head, eyes closed as he peacefully slept.

She giggled softly as she saw Pascal appear next to Eugene's ear, his tongue sticking out and very close to the young mans ear, somehow smirking at Rapunzel around his tongue, then drew it back, deciding to give the man a break this time as he curled up on Eugene's head, soon letting out breathless snores that feel in sync with Eugene's.

She giggled again at how cute the scene was and tip-toed softly, making no noise at all as she knelled down so she was eye level with his face. She smiled at him as she graced her fingers over his cheek; his eyelids and his goatee, making his face scrunch up then relax again.

She chuckled at this and done it again, making the same thing happen, only this time making him shift slightly before opening his eyes in slits, too tired to open them fully. He smiled dreamily at Rapunzel, still half asleep. She giggled at his expression, still stroking his face.

He reached out heavily for her cheek, doing the same thing to her, but this seemed to be to difficult for his sleep induced state and decided to drag her onto the chair with him, slightly shifting so there was space for her. Up on his head, Pascal squeaked sleepily in annoyance at the movement. He settled down again, and was soon snoring again in his cute little way.

Eugene was oblivious to the sound as he cuddled Rapunzel, his arms forming an unbreakable cage around the young woman. He ducked his face into her hair, the ends tickling his face. He sighed contently as she ran her fingertips on his arms in small, soothing strokes. He was about to go back to sleep, but the little gasp that came out of her lips made him wake up a bit and shifted slightly so he could look into her eyes.

But her eyes were locked on his bruised arms that she was stroking just seconds ago. He followed her eyes and caught on, quickly trying to cover his arms with the short sleeves of his shirt.

"It's nothing Blondie," he tried to reassure her, "just a little misunderstanding with the Captain…" he paused and added with a sigh, "…again"

She said nothing as she looked up into his eyes, giving him the look that said _'Really? Again?'_ He just smiled guiltily at her as she assessed his face, and found that his lip was swollen from what must have been caused by a punch from the Captain. "Oh Eugene" she sighed sadly, "Why do you two always fight?"

He smirked a little as he thought of the reasons, and she slapped his shoulder gently when he didn't answer, knowing that he found the situation amusing. He smirked even more at her feeble hit and held her close, only moving a little since he now realized that Pascal was on his head.

She shifted so her head was now resting on his shoulder, while he just stretched out across the seat, one arm around Rapunzel's waist and the other hanging over the arm rest, both of them falling into a deep sleep in the afternoon warmth coming through the window…

* * *

**I found this one more easier to write since I had a picture to go by which you can find on DeviantArt, if you wanna see it, just search up Captain-BlackClaw then look at their fan art folder and you'll find it named An Afternoon Nap  
**

**Great picture as well, you did good mate! Anyway I promised myself that this was going to be all fluff, but a little hurt was in there, even though I made sure that it didn't stay long. Don't know why I'm writing stuff where someone is hurt in one way or another, but lets hope that my next fluff has none of that stuff, I don't like writing in a depressed manner, I just do it without thinking...**

**Oh and I cant take credit for the title since its the name of the drawing I based this on, so just to clear that up.  
**

**Review Please! I'll let you play with Pascal!**


End file.
